vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive2
Delete_everything_but_the_first_n_fields_in_a_CSV This page is a very basic application of a :substitute search and replace. The most complex thing it does is use \{\} to specify repetition. It demonstrates a specific regular expression for a specific task that nobody is going to remember and would be better off writing from scratch if and when they ever need it. I don't think it demonstrates anything that wouldn't be understood by someone with a basic understanding of regular expressions, nor does it highlight any especially obscure, underused, or clever ways of using Vim. It does not even break down and explain the regular expression used. I really don't think it is necessary to keep such a simple tip, and view it as a fairly useless article cluttering up our wiki. --Fritzophrenic 17:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Programmers_font_for_high_resolution_screen I do not think this "tip" really qualifies as a Vim tip. Perhaps if it were more general, and simply suggested that the user select a good font, and provided instructions for changing the font in Vim, it would be a reasonable tip. Even then, however, I'd consider it dodgy. As it is, this tip seems to be basically an ad for the author's favorite font, which (although it is a nice looking font) is not really very helpful to anyone as a Vim tip. In hopes that the author will understand and/or discuss, I have also included the above comment on the page itself. --Fritzophrenic 22:46, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Ok, I can see your point of view, if you feel this page does nog belong here, feel free to remove it. On the other hand, I think I can make some valid points arguing in favour of it: a lot of Vim users I know personally are 'purists' theirselves, and take a lot of time to shape there coding enviromnent for optimal productivity; tweaking fonts, windowmanagers, keymappings, syntax highlighting, etc. It seems that I'm not alone in my 'hunt for the perfect programmer font', so it might be interesting to other vim users as well. My first plan was to add the font to a discussion about programming fonts at the original vim tips site (http://www.vim.org/tips/tip.php?tip_id=914), but since this is basically obsolete, I figured this would be the right place to put it. I hope my font (yes, of course my personal favorite!) can be of use to others, but this might not be the right place for shameless advertising. 80.126.179.164 08:01, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I can't take the time to think about whether this tip should be deleted or not at the moment. However, to help any discussion, I will mention that we have these tips that are perhaps precedents, or tips where this new tip could be merged. *158 Using Computer Modern TT as a gvim font under Windows *414 Change guifont to see more of your file *484 Console-like fonts for Windows GVim *632 Setting the font in the GUI *774 Gtk gvim and fontconfig *889 Nicer looking fonts on MacOSX *914 The perfect programming font I've taken the time to say this much, so I'll add a little more. The point made by Fritzophrenic is fundamentally valid: To be a helpful Vim tip, this should outline what steps are involved in using a new font (perhaps a very simple outline). Also, it could be argued that recommending a font or a colorscheme etc, is not really about Vim. However, when you've seen as many bad tips as I have recently (I've been cleaning many of the existing tips, and have briefly looked at some of the new tips), I would have to say that this tip is pretty good. I'm also impressed that the author knows how to prepare and upload an image, and reference it in a tip. I was vaguely that such a thing was possible, but I've never done it. Furthermore, while a font is not really about editing, it's probably true that many Vim users like to discuss such issues and would value advice. As I've mentioned on the mailing list, my inclination is to leave all the new tips for now, until we get around to making a list of them, then deciding which should be kept, which merged into other tips, and which terminated. --JohnBeckett 08:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ---- With so many similar tips, I can certainly see a strong argument to keep this tip. I think, however, that most of the "change font" tips should be merged together (btw, VimTip914 mentions "neep" as well...I may need to try that one out). I think Setting the font in the GUI is a good candidate for the final tip, and should include (at the end) a list of fonts to try. I'm not sure what is involved in changing the font, so we may need separate tips for different OSes, or separate lists of fonts for each. Regardless, as the author stated, this tip could very easily be interesting to other Vim users, but I still don't think it should be a tip by itself. For now, adding a basic outline of how to set up the font in question, and adding links/flags for merge to the other tips, should be enough to make the tip worth keeping. --Fritzophrenic 15:18, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I agree with Fritzophrenic. I hope that the author Zevv adds a basic outline of how to set up the font. One of us could then add a link to VimTip632 with text saying that the tip should be moved to a section of that tip. And we could actually make that move later (perhaps much later). Otherwise, it would be pretty simple to just move the content now, and delete the new tip. However this ends up, I hope Zevv is inclined to edit some tips here, or make other contributions. --JohnBeckett 04:05, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I've merged tip 1000 into 632, and so have removed 1000 from my list above. I'm now thinking it would be better to merge the new tip we're discussing into VimTip914 rather than VimTip632. I'll post something to vim-l. --JohnBeckett 09:49, 28 November 2007 (UTC)